


The Blue Eyed Violinist

by lividcolors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Musician!Cas, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/pseuds/lividcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okie dokie, so this is from a prompt(kind of) on tumblr.  Dean is a fan of Castiel, a popular violinist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Eyed Violinist

The first time Dean sees him, he is taken aback by just how stunning he finds this man.

He had been looking through youtube for funny videos of cats to watch(though he’d never admit it) and had just happened to stumble upon the popular violinist. He had clicked the video, not expecting much, but bored and willing to check it out.

His first thought upon finding a pair of deep blue eyes staring into the camera was that they were so blue he could drown in them, and he doubted he’d mind all that much if he did.

And then the man took a step back from the camera, smiling a small but warm smile and apologizing for scaring any viewers out there with the extreme close up, and Dean’s brain found a couple of other things he wouldn’t mind drowning in. The man was tall and well built with a head of messy hair that Dean could just feel beneath his fingers. He couldn’t be much older than Dean.

It wasn’t until the man began actually began playing that Dean’s brain shorted out completely. He hadn’t honestly been expecting much, he’d never really been a violin fan, but what this man was playing, it was beautiful. Dean listened and let himself fall in with the highs and lows, with the rhythm, with the melody, and couldn’t think of any words to describe it other than angelic.

It was sweet and sad and just so lovely, and Dean was hooked.

* * *

 

His name was Castiel Novak, and Dean was maybe a little bit in love with him.

Dean knew that it was ridiculous, thinking he loved someone he’d never even met in person. He knew that this was the type of things middleschoolers did, not twenty eight year old men. He knew that he didn’t really know Castiel, or Cas, as he’d started calling him in his head(and maybe his private fantasies).

But then he also knew that Cas’s favorite color was yellow, that he was very enthusiastic about trying to protect nature, that he had a strange but rather endearing fondness for bees. He knew that Cas’s sense of humor was so subtle most wouldn’t notice it, that when Cas laughed, it was almost always just a soft huff of breath, a low chuckle. He knew that Cas had four siblings, and that he was the youngest of the bunch. He knew that even if their relationships were a bit stained, even if they never played together anymore, Cas still loved his family with his everything.

Dean knew that Castiel made the most beautiful music he had ever heard. he knew that when he listened to it, it was like he was receiving a piece of Castiel each time, something sacred and precious. He knew that when he listened to Castiel’s songs, he got lost in them, lost in a way he had never had the pleasure of being lost before. He knew that Castiel’s music took him places, places dark and quiet and places colorful and brimming with excitement. He knew that Castiel’s music was something he could listen to forever, something he could completely lose himself in and love it.

Dean knew all of this and knew, without really knowing how, that he was completely and totally in love with Castiel, a man he’d never even met before.

* * *

 

It is January 24th, and he is celebrating his birthday with Sam and Jessica. They’ve cooked him a nice dinner, complete with an apple pie, and it’s been a good day. He is sitting at the table, almost wishing he had skipped out on the third piece of pie, when Sam and Jess sit down and hand him an envelope.

Dean opens it with a hope he thinks is childish, and can’t help the dazed look he knows his face is wearing when he actually does pull out tickets to Castiel’s concert. He stares at them in disbelief for a moment before he’s suddenly lunging out of his chair and wrapping them both in a tight hug.

He tells them thanks as many times as he can before they tell him to stop, and then he asks how on earth they got tickets, with the concert only two days away. They just wave off his questions and ask what he’s going to do.

* * *

 

When Dean meets Castiel in person for the first time, all he can think of is that he’s even more stunning in person, something he hadn’t really thought possible.

It is minutes after this thought that Dean realizes he’s been just staring into the dude’s eyes for who knows how long, and worries that he must have creeped him out. It is a moment after that that he realizes: 1, that he hasn’t stopped staring, and 2, that Castiel is staring right back.

“You’re beautiful,” Castiel says, and Dean thinks he must have misheard something, because there is no way Castiel is talking about him.

But then Castiel takes a step even closer, throwing whatever space they’d had between them away, and murmers, “Your eyes, I could write music about your eyes.”

Even then, it is only after Cas makes an aborted attempt to reach for his face that it actually hits home Castiels talking about him. This fact somehow shocks him back into the world of the conscious, and Dean can’t help the smirk that forms on his face.

“Should we maybe get coffee first?” he asks, and is rewarded by soft chuckle from Cas.

“I’d like that,” Castiel says, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments, because they fill me with joy. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
